The Eastern Roman Republic
Overview The United Roman Republic is Balkan state located in southern Europe, URR is bordered by Serbia and Romania in north, Bulgaria in southeast, Macedonia and Kosovo in south, Bosnia and Montenegro in west. Estimated population is 15 million. The largest city and capital of URR is New Constantinople and Official language is Serbian, Latin as second language. History & Engagements The United Byzantium Republic started as a city state built by Eastern Romans in 10th century of 970 A.D. after Byzantines annexed principality of Serbia. The city was built and populated by Romans to control the Slav population there, the city itself was constructed with huge walls and most advanced architecture of that east Rome had at that time. the population was half Greek and half Slav but all were unified by the orthodox religion. To build the city state; there were many skilled builders, scholars, and philosophers, all of them invited from all around the empire to come to the city of glory and prestige. When the 4th crusade happened, Constantinople was sacked/captured by the crusaders, the empire was shattered so the free city was declared as independent kingdom principality of Byzantium. Despite the rival Empire of Nicaea reforming the Eastern Roman Empire in 1261, Byzantium remained an independent kingdom and continued to press its own claim to the Imperial throne. Through clever diplomacy and royal marriages with its famously beautiful women, Byzantium managed to outlive the Roman Empire, which fell in the 14th century. When the Serbian kingdom was reformed to Serbian Empire, the Byzantines found themselves in a war against the Serbian empire - who's emperor claimed emperor of all Serbs and Greeks. the Byzantines managed to hold out Serbian attacks and managed to gain some land until peace with the Serbian empire was reached. The principality after the war with Serbs found itself in long peace until the Ottomans in 14th century managed to take many parts of East Roman Empire, The Ottomans where at very borders of Byzantium and the Byzantines found themselves at war with Ottomans. The Byzantines fought the war in defense and managed to hold off many Ottoman invasions, when the Serbs fell in the end of 14th century many hussars wandered off as mercs and arrived in Byzantium - the Byzantines were impressed by this new cavalry and adapted it over now outdated cataphracts. Byzantines eventually fell in 16th century by Ottomans, when the Ottomans managed to successfully capture the city - the Byzantine armies disbanded into famous merc bands and were known as "Romans without a Homeland". Under Ottoman rule, Byzantines managed to gain increased autonomy and kept their; religion, language and culture - these Byzantines where known as Ottoman Byzantines or how they called themselves Romanoi (Romans). During the 19th century after Napoleon invasions and rise of nationalism, Serbs managed to gain independence from the Ottoman empire. The Byzantines tried to fight and declare their independence and even managed to achieve a short-lived Republic of Byzantium - but fell, with much loss of life. This state was the precursor of Byzantium modern state, but during the Balkan wars the area was annexed by Serbs and Byzantines managed to hold off Serbanization -the Byzantines tried many times to revolt, although they failed. The Serbians considered Byzantium and Macedonia as southern Serbia and still tried to convert them to the Serbian Culture, but after the rise of The Kingdom of Yugoslavia, the Byzantines managed to regain their name unlike the Macedonians. Thereafter, Byzantium was a province within The Kingdom of Yugoslavia - later onward after World War 2, Byzantium became a SRS (Socialist Republic State) under Communist Yugoslavia. Yet, in 1990's Byzantium managed to gain independence from Yugoslavia as URR (United Roman Republic). The United Roman Republic was founded after the take over of lands in Serbia, Romania, and Bulgaria - from this point the country has been in constant political turmoil from other factions, wanting to obtain power. Yet, through the 9th Year Plan ''and other political and economic reforms the country was able to get aground in the new world of Europe. But the path has not been easy... But in the present once again duty calls from political decisions on expansionism and the ideological view of rebuilding a once great Empire just a sea away, The United Republic looks towards Bosnia, and the surrounding states. The Yugoslav Wars (1990 - 1999) The Yugoslav Wars was a armed conflict(s) fought between the Federal Yugoslavia and the provinces they held. The provinces such as; Bosnia and Croatia, along with others wanted to break away from a so-called "Greater Serbia" which the leader of Yugoslavia was supposedly creating - the conflict lasted till 1999 when finally the last Kosovo Conflict ended and the president was eventually overthrown from his position of power. Although when this happened the Byzantines took advantage of the opportunity, and fought to gain independence from the now crumbling Yugoslavia - eventually in the late 1990's the Byzantines finally achieved their independence, creating a nation of Byzantines, of Romans - that has not been seen in centuries. The Red Movement Uprising (2016) The Red Movement uprising, was an event before the all out war in the Second Bosnian War. It started when Socialists and other leftists in the URR began protests in the capital, with the URR government against leftists ideology the regime was quick to send in their "''Special Purpose Unit" (S.P.U) - highly skilled and brutal special purpose police who serve the National Roman Party (NRP) and are their own paramilitary police force for the party, not the state. The protests started with marches, then the S.P.U forces used tear gas and metal batons to waver the protesters from continuing although they became violet starting a three/four week armed revolt by socialists insurrectionist. By the end of the first week many were killed and the Legions were called in to settle the dissident people - this would last the last three weeks with heavy fighting seen in the streets with house to house clearing. This would also lead the United Roman Republic State Security (URRSS) to begin purging and prosecuting the rest of the known socialists in the URR, crucifying any survivors of the revolt. Although URRSS evidence was said to show the country of Bosnia & Herzegovina to have supported the uprising but many go against their claims. The Second Bosnian War (2016) Political System Based on their ideology of "Romanization" it is meant to bring civilization to a barbaric world, The United Roman Republic has traits of collectivism and militarism, but bases much on the Roman system which is shown with the works of The Senate and other branches of government.Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:The Eurasian Coalition Category:V6 Factions